Upon A Star
by Kate Star
Summary: Set before X2, not sure whether events from X2 will be included in it yet. Reviews are welcome, thanks in advance. Summaries don't do justice, take a look!


Upon A Star

Kate Star

*Notes*

I don't own any characters except the ones I list below. Please don't steal them! There will more in future chapters. 

*Kate Star

Alias: Star

Further Information: Unknown

*Jake Tyler

Alias: Glue

Further Information: Unknown

*

Reviews are appreciated, not to boost my self-esteem, but to help me out about things that need improvement. Thank you for your time!!

*

(the start)

The woman with the short red hair intrigued her. Kate sat on a bench in the museum, right outside the prehistoric man exhibit, and watched her with wide eyes. She was so beautiful: tall and skinny with legs that stretched on for miles and a clear face with distinguished features. Somewhere inside of her, for whatever reason, there was a connection between them, a connection that didn't make any sense, but didn't have to. 

Kate watched the woman for a while, noting how that man with the glasses looked at her. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, Kate knew that he was looking at her with adoration and love. 

She also knew she shouldn't stay in one place for long, she knew that it was dangerous and without a clear purpose, but something inside her prevented her from leaving. Sooner or later he would find her…or sooner, as Kate saw what she had been avoiding for the better part of a month. 

Jake Tyler had entered the museum, and with a wave of his hand he had frozen everyone except Kate and himself. Kate stood up quickly, but with another wave of Jake's hand he had frozen her feet in place. He walked towards her slowly, talking while he did. 

"You screwed me over and then you expect me to forget it," he said, in a soft low voice. 

"I didn't do anything, Jake, I swear," she pleaded, twisting around so that her long blonde hair whipped around her face. "Please…"

"You SCREWED ME OVER, KATE!" Jake said. Kate recognized the strain in his voice, he was losing control. 

Kate struggled to hold back tears. "Please," she choked. Her eyes darted quickly to the woman, the woman with the fiery hair and the expression that was so familiar. "Please, don't do this."

By now, he had reached her. He held up one hand and ran it through her hair. "Was it worth it?" he whispered. "Was it worth it for that little shit, that maggot who doesn't deserve to live?"

"I love him," she said, sobbing as Jake's hand found her neck and slowly tightened. 

"You can't possible love him!" he screamed, bringing his arm back and slamming her across the face. Her feet became unstuck and she flew backwards, landing on the bench with a crash. 

"Stop, please!" she screamed. 

"You'll beg me now. You'll beg me to forgive you." He leaned close to her face and whispered, "Tell me, what dirty things would you do to me to save his life?"

He brought his hand to her neck again, squeezing until white specks danced in front of her eyes and her pulse began to echo through her entire body. Then suddenly the pressured relaxed and she felt the weight of Jake's entire body on her. Her mouth opened in a choked scream, and she struggled to push him off of her. The weight was lifted and Kate shot up and thrashed around until two hands grabbed her arms and said, "It's okay!"

Kate finally saw who was holding her, it was the man in the glasses. When she stopped struggling, he let go and the red haired woman pushed past him. "Are you okay?" she said. She brought her hand to Kate's neck. "Oh god, I'm so sorry it took me so long…I've never broken out of a trap like that before." 

"I…I'm fine," Kate replied. 

"Who is this guy?" the woman asked. 

"He's Glue…Jake…thank you for helping me, I really have to go now…before he wakes up." Instead of turning away, Kate stared at the woman's eyes. They were brown, but with a red highlight that ran around the outside of her iris. It was all so familiar. Kate took a step back and almost tripped over Jake's legs. She caught herself on the bench and continued backing up, a look of confusion on her face. 

"Wait!" the woman called, just as the museum leapt into action. Kate turned and ran, losing herself in the crowds.

The woman, Jean Grey, famed telekinetic of the group the X-Men, frantically scanned the crowd for any information of who the girl was. What she found, however, was one frantic thought that was repeating in the mind of the girl whose curly blond hair couldn't be picked out now. 

__

It's started.


End file.
